Sobreviviendo al infierno
by Priss
Summary: NEJIxHINATA. Oneshot. La estrechó con fuerza mientras se dejaban envolver una vez más por el deseo prohibido que los obligaba a fundirse en uno solo. Estarían juntos para sobrevivir al infierno.


**. Sobreviviendo al infierno.**

De: **PRISS**

30-MZO-07

09-ABR-07

* * *

_La estrechó con fuerza mientras se dejaban envolver una vez más por el deseo prohibido que los obligaba a fundirse en uno solo. Estarían juntos para sobrevivir al infierno._

* * *

Neji suspiró fastidiado, abandonando su posición de vigía.

**~ Síguela!.**

Fueron las órdenes exactas de Hiashi, quien había interrumpido el entrenamiento del muchacho para obligarlo a seguir a la joven heredera.

Últimamente, Hinata salía todos los días a la misma hora y no regresaba sino hasta bien entrada la noche.

Más que por obligación a cumplir una orden, Neji fue movido por la curiosidad. Quería saber qué es lo que ella hacía, dónde. . . con quién. Pero se arrepintió a medio camino, sintiéndose estúpido por seguir a su prima.

El ninja dio media vuelta y caminó sin rumbo, molesto consigo mismo.

_"Aunque sea su protector, no tengo porque seguirla a todas partes, ¿verdad?. . . ¿verdad?."_

Pensaba el muchacho, cómo tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

Neji hubiese terminado por entrenar en algún lugar de Konoha, de no ser por un grito que entonaba su nombre. Se puso tenso y alerta y en un par de segundos se dirigía a toda prisa al lugar de donde venía aquel llamado. . . el lugar donde estaba Hinata. No le gustó nada lo que vio al llegar.

La sangre le hervía y sus ojos se tornaron todavía más opacos por la ira que lo consumía.

Hinata estaba en un estanque a los pies de la pequeña cascada, pero no estaba sola, un ninja desconocido la tironeaba del brazo, su mirada era lasciva, lujuriosa. Neji no entendió porque, pero supo que iba a matar a ese sujeto por siquiera mirarla de esa manera.

Así, el shinobi se abalanzó sobre el ninja que a simple vista debía ser treinta años mayor que la propia Hinata, quien agitaba su brazo derecho, tratando de alejarlo, mientras sostenía una diminuta toalla con el otro brazo, que apenas y le cubría lo más necesario.

Neji se lanzó al ataque, mandando a volar al otro hombre de un solo golpe. El Hyuga estaba furioso, dispuesto a apalear al otro ninja, más este solo maldijo su mala suerte para luego darse a la fuga.

Neji era bien conocido en la aldea y bien sabía que nada podría hacer contra él.

**~ ¿Estas bien?.**

Preguntó el muchacho mientras barría los alrededores con su byakugan.

Hinata solo atinó a susurrar un débil "si", respirando agitada, aun sorprendida y atemorizada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar libremente por sus mejillas. Se moría de la vergüenza, ¿qué pensaría Neji de ella ahora?.

_"Conociéndolo, dirá que yo provoqué a ese tipo."_

Se atormentaba ella mentalmente, y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la pesada mirada del otro Hyuga.

La chica esperaba las palabras hirientes por parte de su primo, nunca lo que este realmente dijo. . .

**~ ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba cerca?.**

Hinata entonces alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el atractivo rostro del que ella llamaba hermano. Serio, ligeramente enojado, y sin embargo, sin embrago. . .

**~ No, yo. . . yo solo. . .**

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, haciéndola tartamudear, cómo era muy común en ella.

No lo sabía, jamás se hubiese imaginado que Neji estaba ahí, ella solo, ella solo clamó por la primera persona que se le vino a la mente. . . la más importante para ella.

El shinobi se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer, con expresión dura, se inclinó para quedar frente a frente; sus ropas ahora empapadas.

**~ ¿Y tu ropa?.**

Le preguntó, Hinata no estaba en condiciones de salir del agua en esas fachas. Incapaz de hacer sonar su voz, ella giró el rostro hasta el otro extremo del estanque.

Neji siguió la apenada mirada de la chica, encontrando las ropas de esta. Solo un fugaz vistazo y luego volvió a posar sus cristalinos ojos sobre la pequeña y frágil silueta frente a él.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, el Hyuga no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Y se acercó un poco más, su expresión se tornó furiosa. Hinata tembló con profundo miedo, pero no esperaba que Neji la tomase bruscamente de los hombros para luego besarla con violenta pasión.

La joven impactó sus pequeños puños en el pecho de su primo, tratando de alejarse. Estaba confundida y asustada, pero los labios del muchacho profanaban los suyos con fuerza, obligándola a permitirle la entrada en su boca, cuando lo logró, la Hyuga sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. El roce de su lengua era delicioso y exquisito y ni que decir del ir y venir de sus manos, que la recorrían con ansias.

**~ Ne-Neji, no, espera. . .** Hinata giró el rostro, rompiendo el beso para jalar aire. **~ Alguien puede vernos.**

El Hyuga sonrió al escucharla.

Esperaba que le dijera que no podían estar así; que ella no lo quería de esa manera, y sin embrago. . . lo único que a la joven parecía preocuparle era que alguien los pudiese ver.

Para el ninja esto fue cómo un consentimiento para seguir, así que volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo y tomando su boca en un nuevo beso que ella correspondió con total abandono. Lo deseaba, lo quería desde hace tanto tiempo.

_"Tal vez siempre fue así."_

Pensó la jovencita, dejándose llevar por las hermosas sensaciones que su primo-hermano le infringía.

Hinata aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, frotando su cuerpo contra el de aquel adonis que de igual forma la deseaba. Neji no tardó en deshacerse de sus ropas, dejándolas flotar en el agua, luego le quitó la toalla a Hinata, compartiendo con ella la desnudez.

**~ Eres hermosa.**

Aquellas palabras se le escaparon sin querer, haciendo a la joven sonrojar y a su corazón latir alocado, emocionado por esa pequeña confesión.

Nerviosa, la chica deslizó sus níveas manos por el perfecto tórax del muchacho, dibujando con su dedo índice cada músculo, hasta que Neji tomó la pequeña mano entre las suyas, besándole la palma.

Entonces se miraron. Tantas cosas que decir, que aclarar, pero no ahora, no. Ahora solo querían sentirse y abandonarse al placer de estar juntos.

El Hyuga recostó ligeramente a su prima sobre una roca, deleitándose con la exquisita imagen de su silueta desnuda. Frágil, blanca, pequeña. . . pura. Aunque lo negara, para él, Hinata era perfecta.

**~ ¿Estas segura?.**

Preguntó el ninja, su voz un tanto áspera y su rostro tan serio que daba miedo. No quería obligarla, pero tampoco quería una negativa.

La chica sonrió para luego besarlo. . . esta era su respuesta.

Neji sonrió entre los tantos besos que compartía con su prima mientras sus ansiosas manos ya apretaban los pequeños senos, amoldando, estrujando, haciéndola gemir con agrado y más aun al sentir el roce entre sus sexos.

Era un pequeño picor que la hacía desear más, mucho más. Hinata lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya. Y cuando se lo hizo saber a su compañero, este sonrió complacido, mirándola recostada sobre la roca, esperando, rogando por él, sus mejillas encendidas en carmín y sus labios entreabiertos.

Ciertamente, el pelilargo no pudo contenerse y rozando la punta de su pene por la abertura vaginal de la chica, la fue penetrando lentamente, atento a cada gesto de su prima al recibirlo.

El ansiado placer al entrar poco a poco en ella, con toda delicadeza; el dolor al llevarse algo que ella no le hubiese dado a nadie más y el amor intenso al sentirlo hundirse completamente en ella, llenándola con su ser. Y mecieron las caderas, buscándose el uno al otro; suave y tranquilo al principio, fuerte y desesperado al final.

Neji se aferró a las caderas de Hinata, clavando su espina, emocionado y complacido por la intensa y deliciosa caricia que la joven le regalaba.

**~ ¡Exquisita!.** Susurró el ninja, logrando que la mujer lo mirase directo a los ojos. **~ Lo eres en verdad.**

La joven sonrió tiernamente ante aquellas palabras.

Estaba feliz, aunque esto estuviese mal, aunque en el fondo Neji la odiara. . . en este momento él la estaba haciendo feliz cómo nunca en su vida. Quizá por ello, Hinata no tuvo miedo en expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**~ Ai shiteru.**

El chico, aunque sorprendido, la besó con fuerte pasión, ahogándose en el dulce sabor de su boca, mientras su miembro seguía el loco movimiento de entrada y salida que lo estaba arrastrando al éxtasis mismo.

**~ Ne-Neji, te quiero, oh, oohhh. . .**

Hinata tuvo que romper el beso para gritar el placer del clímax que la envolvía. Abrazó a su amante con fuerza; cálidas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Era la felicidad de yacer exhausta entre los brazos del hombre que amaba mientras su intima flor se contraía, oprimiendo el pene del ninja, incitándolo a derramar su semilla en ella. Cuando lo hizo, ambos buscaron los labios del otro, disfrutando de aquel momento.

Ambos temblaban y respiraban agitados; sus miradas encontradas, parecían no poder apartarse. Neji, quien recién tocaba el punto más alto de placer, gemía entre los besos que compartía con la heredera de su clan. El Hyuga se recostó sobre los suaves senos de la chica. Tranquilo, satisfecho, sereno y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, feliz.

Una pequeña sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Quería a Hinata, si, la amaba, pero. . .

El shinobi abrió de pronto los ojos, separándose abruptamente de la joven, quien había estado acariciándole el cabello.

**~ Neji, ¿qué?. . .**

**~ Vístete.**

La voz del joven sonó seca y fría, para la heredera Hyuga fue una punzada que le lastimó el corazón.

Hinata estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada, tímida y resignada, pero no, no esta vez. . .

**~ Yo te amo. . .** Le dijo ella, con voz suave pero firme. **~ Y me importa un bledo lo que diga mi padre o el resto de la familia.**

Neji se giró para verla, sorprendido por tal decisión en sus palabras. Era como si ella le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.

**~ No es correcto.** El ninja dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, tratando de dejar así las cosas. **~ Nos castigaran por esto. No importa lo que me pase, la que me preocupa eres tú.**

El muchacho apretó los puños al punto de hacerse daño.

¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos?. Ella le estaba prohibida, por mucho que la amara, por mucho que la anhelara, habían tantas razones que los separaban, empezando por su posición en la familia, su viejo odio, pero más que nada, el lazo familiar. La misma sangre corría por sus venas.

Neji nunca se arrepintió tanto de ser un Hyuga, cómo ahora.

**~ Nada de eso importa, solo tú, solo tú. . .**

El joven abrió los ojos y, sorprendido, se giró donde la joven tan solo para ver cómo Hinata acercaba sus labios a los suyos en un beso casi desesperado, pero lleno de amor.

Y ello bastó para que Neji se diera por vencido ante ella.

¿Qué importaban todos los demás cuando la felicidad de Hinata estaba en juego?. Neji decidió que, por primera vez en su vida, quería cambiar su destino, lo haría al lado de Hinata, porque no podría seguir sin ella.

La estrechó con fuerza mientras se dejaban envolver una vez más por el deseo prohibido que los obligaba a fundirse en uno solo.

Juntos para sobrevivir al infierno de los Hyuga.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Mi primer fic de Naruto.

Admito que este anime no me llamaba la atención realmente, ni siquiera cuando comencé a verlo.

Fue hasta que pelearon Neji y Hinata, que me empecé a interesar y vaya que está muy bueno, con razón posee tantos capítulos.

Bueno, que si son primos, que si es incesto y no sé qué más. En mi país es mal visto el incesto, está prohibido, pero supongo que hay países o al menos culturas que lo aceptan.

De hecho viendo pelis viejas, era común que la pareja principal fuesen primos, ¿lejanos?, eso si no lo sé.

El caso es que esto es solo un fic, nada real ni tampoco quiere decir que acepte o no este tipo de relación en la vida real. En dado caso, si eso hace feliz a alguna persona, pues está bien.

Y regresando a la pareja, con eso de que Neji supuestamente la odia, por eso no me siento mal al interesarme en ellos cómo pareja, ya saben, del odio al amor. . .

* * *


End file.
